


Tough Love

by Castalyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalyne/pseuds/Castalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Genre Chart with SaixSakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

Angst

Sakura sat beside Sai, his eyes unblinking vacantly at the florescent light above him. Carefully, she wound her hand in his and whispered an apology to him as he lay in his hospital bed.

'It's not terminal, you know.' Sakura said softly. 'It's just the simple removal of...'

Sai turned his head to her, cracking a fake smile that made Sakura shiver, creasing his eyes with the smile that he donned. 'It's just ironic, wouldn't you agree? Testicular Cancer, who would have thought.'

His empty stare returned to the ceiling, his smile fading as the shine in his eyes dulled, Sai didn't even notice Sakura leaving the room, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

*********

au

Sakura glared at her laptop screen, sighing into her microphone over VENT. She knew it was her own that made the raid wipe. Naruto's bloodelf paladin had done its job in keeping agro, Yamato's moonkin Druid and Kakashi's elemental Shaman, Tauren respectively, were both high on the DPS scales and she was keeping them all reasonably healed as a bloodelf Priest despite lacking some good gear. It was Sai's damned undead Warlock that kept running into the boss screaming about his 'EPIC STAFF' while she struggled to keep the bastard alive, trying to heal herself and the others.

'Okay ladies,' Sakura huffed into the microphone. '20 minute break, freshen yourselves up then be back with your best.'

'Can I have 50 gold to repair my gear?' Sai asked, hitting /flirt to

Sakura's bloodelf. 'That last hit damaged me pretty bad.'

'For fucks sake.' She huffed, opening her trade window.

That would be the last thing she opened for him tonight.

********

crack

Sai smiled, nodding at Sakura. 'I'm sure.' He said with confidence. 'Nobodies leaving until you kiss and make up.'

Sakura looked at Ino and sighed as Ino ran a hand through her hair, pulling her into a needy kiss. 'The man makes a valid point.' Ino pointed out between kisses, tugging at Sakura's skirt as she forced a knee between the other woman's.

'Whatever Sai says.' Sakura agreed, running her hands down to Ino's hips breaking her kisses between words.

'Kissing and making up really was a great idea.' Ino agreed, wrapping a leg around Sakura's waist. 'The question is, how far did the book say to go?'

Sai grabbed his book and began to thumb through it quickly with a flushed face. Sakura reached for it and tossed it aside.

'As far as Sai will let us.' Sakura replied, twisting Ino's hair in her fingers.

Sai smiled and nodded. 'As far as you like.' he corrected.

*********

crossover

Sakura held on to the edge of the famous Titanic, looking down into the watery abyss that would most certainly welcome her untimely demises. She hated being engaged to Sasuke Uchiha, having to bare his children, more pampered Uchiha's made her shake angrily. She pushed herself out more, clearly seeing the waves cresting at the bow of the ship below her as it made its way across the Atlantic.

'Jump.' A voice came from behind her; Sakura watched a tooth pick sail by her face narrowly missing her cheek.

She looked back at the inky haired boy who stood behind her. He shrugged in return. 'Jump.'

'What?'

'I assure you, if it's so cold out here that I had to retire to my room to put on a jacket, that water is cold maybe just a few degrees above freezing.' He explained, he approached her and jabbed her in the arm.

Angrily, she turned herself around and began slapping at the intrusive man behind her, her balance finally being lost on her as she reached forward, pulling the boy half over the rail.

'If I jump, I'm pulling you over.' She growled as his hands quickly covered hers. 'You got it?'

He nodded compliantly, smiling. 'My name's Sai.'

'Sakura Haruno, now pull me over.'

Sai felt his stomach sink; this was doomed from the start.

********

First time

Sakura would never forget the first time Sai used her front door opposed to her window. It was coincidently enough their first 'confirmed more than friends' date. In fact, that night was a good series of firsts. First time he brought her flowers and the first time making out with him in public were just two of them.

Sakura would also never forget whopping him over the head with her hair drier after he invited himself in, walked straight to her room where she stood fixing her hair while wearing a very short towel. Spinning around, her towel dropping to the floor, Sai blushed a deep crimson before smiling wide.

'I didn't even have to buy you dinner,' He quipped. 'The books were wrong!'

He pulled his current reading material out and dumped it in the trash.

'They should have put emphasis on not arriving early!" Sakura hollered slamming her bedroom door.

**********

Fluff

Sai quickly pulled Sakura out of the rain under the protection of the tall elder trees.

'Drowned rat.' He patted her head affectionately as she poked him in the side.

'At least you stopped using 'Ugly'." Sakura sighed, leaning into his wet body.

'I just promised I wouldn't use it in public.' He laughed lightly, circling her waist, pulling her into a kiss as she wrapped her legs around his torso. 'I can't take the public humiliation anymore.'

'And how I feel about your nicknames has nothing to do with it at all?' Sakura inquired with a laugh.

'Not at all.' Sai smiled back.

************

Humour

'Penis' He said softly.

Sakura glanced over at him. 'Penis?' She said a little louder.

'Penis.' Sai replied a louder still, with a growl.

'Penis.' Sakura nodded her head in confirmation her voice just a tad louder than his was.

'Penis.' He yelled as they stumbled out of the alley way, their usual short cut to the training grounds.

Or so Sakura thought. This ally way spat them out into a busy part of Konoha, littered with small children on outings with their now enraged parents. Sai stood triumphant, hands on his hips with a smug smile.

'Ha, Ugly, I win again.' He smiled.

Sakura grabbed his arm, pulling him quickly out of ear shot of the crowd. 'This continues at the training field.'

********

Hurt/Comfort 45 animal

Sakura handed the shoe box off to Sai, its contents; her deceased white faced cockatiel she'd named Sasuke years ago. He'd lived a good life anyways, 15 years was plenty time for the bird Sakura guessed.

'I'll start digging.' Sai offered, opening the box and wishing he hadn't.

Mostly because of the look Sakura shot him when he did. Sakura sobbed the whole time, at least she had the right man for the job. Sai remained emotionless the whole time, even when he set the box into the hole and began to throw dirt on it.

Afterwards the two sat on the grass, Sakura drying her tears on her sleeves, turning to Sai as he finished a sketch. Before she had to contemplate where he had been keeping his sketch book the whole time, he performed the hand signs and the bird on the page sprang to life.

More tears as the bird landed on Sakura's shoulders. She turned to thank Sai, only to see him run off.

********

Smut 078 Kitchen

'We'll have to clean the kitchen thorough afterwards.' Sai panted, thrusting hard into Sakura from behind, pressing her into the counter. 'Isn't' this what bedrooms are for? Or couches, or deserted library corners?'

Sakura rested her head on her forearm on the counter, groaning from pleasure and now annoyance at Sai's remark. She glanced back the blushing shinobi and smiled anyways. Whatever snide remark she was going to shoot back was lost when Sai rocked into deeper causing her to moan loudly and shudder.

He chuckled and moaned himself. 'Yes, I suppose I shouldn't be thinking about such things.' Hands running up Sakura's back, grabbing her hair roughly, he gave it a tug. 'But it's true, you know.'

Sai felt Sakura wither with ecstasy, as he ran a hand up her body, cupping a breast and smirking before letting out a soft moan. 'And we both know most of the mess would be on your part.'

'Shut up, Bastard.' Sakura threatened through a moan, coming apart at the seams, Sai following just as quickly.

******

UST

"Oh god, Ino, you're so tight!" Sakura had said a little too loudly, leaving Sai gripping the door knob to his apartment a little harder than usual.

He cracked the door an inch to view the living room's content's, a half naked Ino, draped over Sakura's lap. The pink haired kounochi's fingers sliding over the other's taught shoulders. "I mean, how DO you do this to your back EVERY week?"

"Well, Billboard Brow it's a little thing called Kama sutra." Ino replied with a groan. "Read it, learn it, love it. Unless Sai already got his mitts on it..."

Sai cleared his throat as he sat down in the loveseat across from the couch, eyeing the two with an almost lustful stare, crossing his legs uncomfortably. "Ugly, do you know how coming into my home is comparable to doing laundry?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose, loosening her grip on Ino's shoulders.

"What? No."

Sai soon made himself clear, making his stiffened self known as he uncrossed his legs. "When you put pants in on the wrong setting, they can shrink. The same can be applied here." He gestured. "My pants seem to have shrunk."

Sakura narrowed her eyes on her roommate as Ino craned her neck shamelessly to look at Sai's groin. Sakura seethed, "It's also similar to what cold water does to the male anatomy."

Sai frowned, stood up, making no attempt at hiding himself as he strolled to the bathroom. While he tended to his hygiene, Sakura finished tending to Ino. Sakura dropped her forehead to Ino's back. "I am so sorry." She said.

"Don't be." Ino replied as she grabbed her shirt and pointed to Sai striding from the bathroom to the bedroom dripping wet and naked, smiling happily to himself. "He's not."


End file.
